Who Did What When?
Orphan Black is not an episodal series, but tells one continuous story across its episodes. Therefore, figuring out in which particular episode any given event took place is non-trivial. This page lists each action of importance from each character by episode to make them easier to find. Obviously there will be spoilers ahead since this text describes what actually happened in each episode, even when that is not made clear from watching the series until a later episode. Season 1 Natural Selection *'Sarah:' Sees Beth's suicide, steals her money and identity. *'Felix:' Identifies Beth's body as Sarah's. Holds a fake wake/funeral for Sarah. *'Art:' Breaks in to Sarah's car and steals Beth's money. *'Helena:' Shoots Katja *'Katja': Finds Sarah and is shot. Instinct *'Sarah:' Disposes of Katja's body. Impersonates Katja to get Katja's briefcase. *'Art:' Confesses to having placed a cell phone in Maggie Chen's hand. *'Alison:' Invites Sarah to visit and also introduces Sarah to Cosima. Variation Under Nature *'Sarah:' Is reinstated as police officer and investigate Katjas murder. Hunts Helena with Art and stabs her. Gives back Beth's money to Alison. *'Art:' Is shot at by Helena, but saved by Sarah. Gives Beth's money back to Sarah. Effects of External Conditions *'Sarah:' Hunts Helena while covering up that Helena, Sarah, and Katja are all sister clones. Allows Helena to escape from Maggie's apartment. Quits the police. *'Helena:' Infiltrates the police office, impersonating Beth/Sarah. *'Siobhan:' Allows Sarah a visit to Kira. *'Alison:' Impersonates Sarah for a visit to Kira. *'Kira:' Recognizes that Alison is not her mother. *'Helena:' Lures Sarah to Maggie's appartment. Collapses and is picked up by Tomas. Conditions of Existence *'Sarah:' Learns that the clones are monitored and that Paul is her monitor. Walks Kira home from school. Pays Vic $20000 to leave them alone. *'Paul:' Realizes that Sarah is not Beth. Documents Sarah's meeting with Kira. *'Pouchy:' Has Vic's finger cut off. *'Vic:' Accidentally meets Alison and learns Sarah is not dead. Variations Under Domestication *'Alison:' Tortures Donnie to find out if he is her monitor. *'Sarah:' Impersonates Alison to question Donnie and cover for her hosting neighborhood party. *'Paul:' Follows Sarah to Alisons house and learns about the clones. Scares Vic away with a nail gun through his hand. *'Felix:' Tells Alison that her neighbour Ainsley might be her monitor. *'Delphine:' Approaches Cosima and brings her to a lecture on "Neolution" by Dr. Leekie. Parts Developed in an Unusual Manner *'Paul:' Covers for Sarah but is imprisoned by Olivier at the nightclub Neolution. *'Sarah:' Plans a rescue for Paul with Helena *'Helena:' Helps rescue Paul from Olivier. *'Tomas:' Nurses Helena back to health. Orders Helena to murder Sarah. Entangled Bank *'Paul:' Blackmails Olivier to hide Sarah's involvement in his rescue. Starts working for Leekie (as what???) *'Leekie:' Has Olivier killed and gives Paul a new job. *'Art:' (???) *'Alison:' Suspects her neighbor Aynsley is her monitor and has sex with Aisnleys husband as revenge. *'Helena:' Visits Siobhan's house and finds Kira there. *'Kira:' Follows Helena but then turns back and is hit by a car. Unconscious Selection *'Alison:' Is subjected to an intervention about her drugs from Ainsley. *'Felix:' Coaches Alison in how to turn Ainsley's intervention around. *'Art:' Finds video of Beth's suicide and Sarah stealing Beth's handbag. *'Kira:' Heals from the car accident at an unusually fast pace. *'Sarah:' Saves Helena at Leekie's suggestion. Meets with Amelia, her birth mother. Learns that Helena is her twin. *'Helena:' Is punished by Tomas, and turns on him after she is released by Sarah. Endless Forms Most Beautiful *'Helena:' Stabs Amelia. *'Sarah:' Is arrested by the police. Shoots Helena. *'Daniel:' Pulls Sarah out of arrest and brings her to Rachel. *'Rachel:' Offers protection to Sarah and Kira. *'Leekie:' Offers protection to Cosima and Alison. *'Cosima:' Shows first symptoms of the Leda clones' respiratory disease. Finds the patent statements in the clone DNA together with Delphine. *'Alison:' Confronts Aynsley and passively watches as Aynsley accidentally chokes to death on her scarf in the waste grinder. Signs Leekie's cooperation papers. *'Siobhan:' Hides with Kira, leaving her apartment torn up to look like a burglary/kidnapping. Season 2 Nature Under Constraint and Vexed *'Mark': Attempts to capture Sarah in a diner, killing the owner in the process. *'Sarah': Escapes from Mark in the diner. Convinces Alison to give her an unregistered gun. Impersonates Cosima to pickpocket Leekie's passkey. Confronts Rachel to find out where Kira and Siobhan are. *'Alison': Gives Sara an unregistered gun (presumably bought from Ramón sometime in the past). Is chosen to take over Aynsley's role in the community play. Attempts to kick her pill addiction. *'Leekie': Attempts to convince Cosima to start working for Dyad. *'Art:' Identifies Mark as a Prolethean. *'Helena:' Stumbles into a hospital with her gunshot wound. Governed by Sound Reason and True Religion *'Kira:' Calls Sarah from the motel she and Siobhan stay at. Tells Sarah she does not trust Siobhan. *'Art:' Traces Kira's phonecall and goes to the motel. Meets Daniel there and (???? What exactly???) *'Siobhan:' Has Sarah kidnapped at the motel and brought to her and Kira at a country safehouse. Shoots her compatriots when she learns they plan to sell Kira to the Proletheans. *'Alison:' Suspects, and confirms, that Donnie is her monitor. Becomes alcoholic. *'Felix:' Helps Alison confirm that Donnie is her monitor. *'Cosima:' Sets up a new lab at Dyad with Delphine. *'Angela:' Finds out Helena exists. *'Mark:' Brings Helena from the hospital to the Prolethean farm. *'Henrik:' Kills Tomas for objecting to impregnating Helena. Mingling Its Own Nature With It *'Sarah:' Brings Felix and Kira to Cal's country house and breaks in there. *'Felix:' Figures out that Cal is Kira's father. *'Cal:' Finds Sara et al in his house but allows them to stay. Crashes his truck into Daniel's car. *'Angela:' Tries but fails to befriend Alison to learn about the clones. *'Alison:' Drinks too much before the play premiere and collapses on stage. *'Cosima:' Performs an autopsy on dead clone Jennifer and find that the lung disease is linked to the clone's infertility. *'Art:' Surveils the Prolethean ranch. *'Henrik:' Performs a confirmation on Helena. Extracts egg cells from Helena for in-vitro fertilization. *'Daniel:' Tracks down Sarah, kidnaps her and kills a police officer. Governed As It Were By Chance *'Sarah:' Leaves Kira with Cal. Finds news clippings of Susan and Ethan. *'Siobhan:' Reunites with Carlton Redding. *'Helena:' Escapes from the Prolethean ranch. Follows Sarah to Rachel's apartment and kills Daniel. *'Gracie:' Attempts to kill Helena. *'Alison:' Wakes up in rehab. *'Donnie:' Informs Alison she cannot see her kids until she has been in rehab for a week. *'Sarah:' Sneaks into Rachel's apartment. *'Daniel:' Tortures Sarah Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est *'Rachel:' Appoints Paul as her new monitor and lover. Withholds the stem cell treatment from Cosima. *'Leekie:' Continues Cosima's treatment against Rachel's wishes. Informs Cosima that the original genome was lost in a fire. *'Paul:' Places Felix's fingerprints on Daniel's gun; tells Sarah to hand over Kira or he will give the gun to the police. *'Helena:' Escapes from Art's custody and goes to assassinate Rachel. *'Sarah:' Brings Helena to Art. In Helena's locker, finds clues to where Duncan is hidden. Talks Helena out of the assassination. Goes with Helena to find Ethan. *'Leekie:' Promises that Felix will not be framed for the police murder Daniel committed. To Hound Nature in Her Wanderings *'Sarah:' Finds the church Ethan has visited. Looks through the archive. Finds Ethan has changed his name and where he now stays. Goes to visit him. *'Helena:' Sings to the radio in the car on the way to the church. Visits a bar and falls in love with Jesse. Is arrested after a drunk fight. *'Gracie:' Invites Helena back to the ranch. *'Scott:' Joins Cosima and Delphine at their lab. Learns that Cosima's treatment is made from Kira's stem cells. *'Alison:' Befriends Vic. *'Vic:' Attempts to get dirt on Alison to help Angela. *'Siobhan:' Tells Sarah she has known about the clones all along. *'Ethan:' Tells Sarah he started the clone project and ran it until 1977 when Leekie hijacked it. Knowledge of Causes, and Secret Motion of Things *'Alison:' Confesses to have witnessed Aynsley's death to Vic. Figures out that Vic is Angela's informant. *'Felix:' Drugs Vic. *'Sarah:' Is mistaken for Alison at the rehab and impersonates her for a speech. *'Donnie:' Learns about the clones. *'Siobhan:' Arranges with Paul for Rachel and Ethan to meet. *'Ethan:' Tells Rachel that Leekie killed her mother. *'Rachel:' Fires Leekie and tells him Dyad will kill him. *'Kira:' Gives Cosima a second tooth for her treatment. *'Donnie:' Confronts Leekie and accidentally shoots him in the head. Variable and Full of Perturbation *'Tony:' Calls Beth's phone (kept by Art) to deliver a message from Sammy. *'Alison:' Confesses to witnessing Aynsley's death to Donnie. Helps Donnie cover up the killing of Leekie. *'Donnie:' Confesses to killing Leekie to Alison. *'Sarah:' Transports Ethan to Dyad. *'Ethan:' Informs Rachel that the clone infertility was intentional. Gives Kira his copy of The Island of Doctor Moreau that contains his encrypted secrets. Things Which Have Never Yet Been Done *'Rachel:' Appoints Delphine as head of the Dyad clone research program. *'Sarah:' Asks Kira to donate bone marrow to Cosima. *'Vic:' Visits Alison's house to find more dirt for Angela. *'Alison:' Helps Donnie bury Leekie in their garage. Has passionate sex with Donnie on the freezer where they had stored Leekie. *'Donnie:' Confronts Angela and chases her away. *'Henrik:' Implants Helena's eggs, fertilized with his sperm, into Helena and Gracie. *'Helena:' Helps Gracie and Mark escape from the Prolethean farm. Kills Henrik and burns the farm down. *'Rachel:' Forces Delphine to distract Sara while kidnapping Kira posing as Sarah. By Means Which Have Never Yet Been Tried *'Sarah:' Surrenders to Dyad to get Kira free. Shoots Rachel in the eye with a pencil. Escapes from Dyad. Visits Marion's home and meets Charlotte and Rudy. *'Rachel:' Sends Delphine to Germany. Destroys Kira's bone marrow. *'Ethan:' Commits suicide, to keep his secrets from Dyad. *'Kira:' Steals a phone and contacts Cal. Gives Ethan's book to Cosima. *'Siobhan:' Arranges a meeting with Paul and Marion. *'Marion:' Assists with the liberation of Kira from Dyad. *'Paul:' Has returned to the military. Has Helena kidnapped. *'Cosima:' Builds a weapon with a fire extinguisher for Sarah. *'Helena:' Leaves her fertilized eggs in Felix's apartment. Season 3 The Weight of This Combination *'Virginia:' Holds Helena captive in a box. *'Delphine:' Shows Sarah a video of Rudy and Seth attempting to abduct Krystal. *'Alison:' Decides to run against Marci Coates for school trustee. Impersonates Sarah in front of Ferdinand Chevalier . Is almost the victim of a Dyad assasination attempt. *'Donnie:' Is fired. *'Siobhan:' Tells Sara she traded Helena for Kira. *'Sarah:' Impersonates Rachel to hide her injury and absence from Ferdinand. Strangles Ferdinand. *'Delphine:' Takes over Rachel's duties. Interrupts Sarah in strangling Ferdinand. *'Seth:' Liberates Rudy from Dyad. Transitory Sacrifices of Crisis *'Paul:' Orders Rudy and Seth back to the Castor base. *'Rudy:' Assaults a woman in a hotel with Seth. Disobeys the order to return to base, in order to go after the original Castor DNA. *'Seth:' Shows first signs of the Castor mental disintegration and is put down by Rudy. *'Virginia:' Learns that Helena is pregnant. *'Cosima:' Inexplicably gets significantly better. *'Dr. Nealon:' Takes over Dr. Leekie's job as head of clone research. *'Alison:' Decides to start selling drugs to finance her campaign. *'Cal: '''Takes Kira to Iceland for her safety. Formalized, Complex, and Costly *'Mark:' Tries to find the original Castor genome. *'Sarah:' Reunites with Art to find Mark and Gracie. *'Cosima:' Studies the Castor biology. *'Alison:' Begins her drug sales operation with great success. Newer Elements of Our Defense *'Sarah:' Is captured by Castor. Scarred by Many Past Frustrations *'Sarah:' Reunites with Helena in the Castor base. *'Cosima:' Goes on a blind date with Shay. Certain Agony of the Battlefield *'Paul:' Learns that Virginia is weaponizing the Castor sterilization effect. Community of Dreadful Fear and Hate *'Siobhan:' Meets Sarah and Helena at a bar in Mexico. Convinces Helena to not kill her. *'Alison:' Attends a public meeting for all trustee candidates. Convinces her mother to sell the store to her, after some hiccups. *'Donnie:' Meets Pouchy for the first time but brings the wrong envelope and does not have the money Pouchy wants with him. *'Scott:' Faces Rachel to find out what she knows about Duncan's code. Ruthless in Purpose, and Insidious in Method *'Rachel:' Bargains for her freedom by decoding parts of Duncan's book. Insolvent Phantom of Tomorrow *'Siobhan, Sarah and Felix:' Go to London and find Kendall. *'Delpine:' Suspects Shay is a Castor mole and threatens to arrange her suicide. *'Gracie: Reveals that she was the actual Castor mole in order to reunite with Mark. History Yet to Be Written *'''Alison: Wins the trustee election. *'Cosima:' Convinces Kendall to give a DNA sample to her. *'Delphine:' Is shot in Dyad's garage. *'Ferdinand: '''Declares "friendship" with Sarah & Co. after realising he is being manipulated by Neolution. *'Rudy:''' Succumbs to the Castor mental disintegration. Season 4 : Season 5 : TBA Events missing * Cosima showing first symptoms of and then getting the first treatment for her lung disease. * Gracie being punished with getting her mouth sewn shut. Sources * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Orphan_Black_episodes Category:Orphan Black TV Series Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:BBC America Category:Orphan Black Wikia Category:Season 4 Category:Continuity Category:Season 5